MySpace Perfection Groups
MySpace Perfection Groups are a form of social networking on the popular website MySpace, where only the most skilled indie/scene photoshop users can be found. Usually a cesspool of drama, you can always count on some flame war going on in the pits of the forum. They consider themselves to be the most beautiful and important creatures that walk the Earth (whereas real people see through this and realize they are quite pathetic and are basically fiddlstickinging raffish, fake, whiny little cunts with no lives) and on no account should they ever address a mere mortal with disdain. So much controversy has arisen through MySpace Perfection Groups that they supposedly have even showed up on the news due to the self-esteem crushing comments and lack of realism. What it Takes to be in a Perfection Group Considering these groups only accept the most elite (and by extension, shallow fiddlsticks who excel at photoshop and have intense self-esteem/God complex issues) of the internets, they must only have the most elite standards. In order to even be considered glance-worthy by the admin/mods of these groups, you must fit these qualities: *'YOU MUST HAVE PHOTOSHOP SKILLZ.' This cannot be stressed any more. Photoshop is an essential key to perfection; it hides that unsightly kangaroo pouch that gives you roll upon roll of fat, your hideous skin, your dull eye color; basically, you must cover up the genetic makeup that makes you truly unique and beautiful in order to mold yourself to their stereotype. *You must not be original. Originality is a dead concept in the mind of the Perfection Group members. It does not exist. There is only what Hot Topic, Urban Outfitters, and [[]] wants you to be. *You must not be an individual. Unless you are an "indie kid", you are not an individual and your existence is therefore frowned upon. You are a peon of society and must swiftly erase your existence if you are even considering applying to a perfection group with a shred of individuality. *You must have zero dignity. This is key. *You must be frighteningly conceited and believe you are indeed God's gift to the world. If you show even the slightest hint of being self-conscious you will be ripped limb from limb by the members of the group. *YOU MUST be scene or indie. *You must have snappy retorts that always include your disdain and contempt for common society, for this is all they know how to speak. *You must have the tag of the group you are in displayed in your name. This explains names such as "Natalie apvip" or "Liz Chomp ap vip iq". Most Prominent Perfection Groups Aesthetic Perfection AP This is one of the first and most venerable (not in the sense that you will get a venereal disease from it--although, undoubtedly, you will probably contract super herpes or AIDS from it) groups on MySpace. They consider themselves to be the most elite and difficult group to be in. It is operated mainly by Adrian, also known as , and Kristin Vance. Recently it has moved from MySpace, due to the new HTML formatting of the website which made the layout ugly and therefore unacceptable. To prove the mindset of a member, you will be provided with the urbandictionary.com definition of Aesthetic Perfection: Note the admitted lack of originality, individualism, and intellect of the poster. Also, notice they attempt to glamorize how truly pathetic they really are. Vanity Is Perfection VIP The tagline of the group is "The vain, the beautiful, the narcissistic". They are also the most elite and difficult group to be in on MySpace. You must be vain, beautiful, and narcissistic in order to be accepted. Usually, membership in AP guarantees you a spot in VIP, since the two basically seem to go hand in hand. The leader of Vanity Is Perfection is Ophelia (no surprise here) Vanity. Some people consider VIP to be trash and "the asshole of perfection groups", but that description fits the profile of anything on MySpace, really. VAIN VAIN The most prolific of the "Next-Gen" perfection groups running from 2008-2010. The leader "Blue Plastic" started the group as a spin-off from other groups from around 2008, hense in the beginning there was a large crossover of members from other next-gen groups. However, by 2009, at its height VAIN had few of its original members and those who were bore the tag "VAIN ORIGINAL". The acceptance rate was around 1/20 per month and often members were deleted for inactivity or for not being original enough to remain a member. VAIN's members were usually from the UK or USA although there were members from all over the world. Like other perfection groups VAIN was immitated and copied many times; the layouts were stolen, other groups claimed the name etc. Some of the prominent VAIN ORIGINALS included Blue Plastic, Apple and Nellee Flamboyant. the group extended to include a train in 2009 - there was a wide crossover with the group but some of the members of the train were not included in the group. The group ended in 2010 after the new myspace group setup made it impossible for the HTML layout to work. It coincided with a huge number of members moving to facebook and other social media websites. Neverland Perfection NP One of the oldest perfection groups along with Aesthetic Perfection. The official Neverland Perfection was the hardest group to get into by far. It was one of the most elite and requested groups on myspace. Even Adrian aka "Fake of AP" requested to join and got denied. Because of the low number of acceptances, Neverland was hacked 5 times. Nowadays, NP gets ripped off by a bunch of fakes. Here is the link to a fake NP....but it has some parts of the old NP layout: www.myspace.com/_neverlandperfection Innovative Quality IQ The most dramatic of all the perfection groups. Most people resign within a day of joining because they cannot handle the emotional damage inflicted upon them by the members. It is ran by Christopher Giovanni, and is only different from other Perfection Groups due to the fact that it copied Mean Girls and has a burnbook. You will frequently see comments such as: You get the point. Joining Innovative Quality is rather like requesting to be thrown into the Coliseum to be ripped apart by ravenous lions on their period. If you anger a member of IQ you will be ceaselessly berated, posted in the burnbook, receive heaps of hatemail from other members, and may have your information posted on 4chan and memeparty by Marco. Perfection Dolls PD The only perfection group where there are more scene kids than indie because it refuses to conform further. PD is considered shit by the majority of AP, VIP, and IQ, because they do not meet their elite and perfect standards. Next-Gen Myspace Groups VAIN VAIN The most prolific of the "Next-Gen" perfection groups running from 2008-2010. The leader "Blue Plastic" started the group as a spin-off from other groups from around 2008, hense in the beginning there was a large crossover of members from other next-gen groups. However, by 2009, at its height VAIN had few of its original members and those who were bore the tag "VAIN ORIGINAL". The acceptance rate was around 1/20 per month and often members were deleted for inactivity or for not being original enough to remain a member. VAIN's members were usually from the UK or USA although there were members from all over the world. Like other perfection groups VAIN was immitated and copied many times; the layouts were stolen, other groups claimed the name etc. Some of the prominent VAIN ORIGINALS included Blue Plastic, Apple and Nellee Flamboyant. the group extended to include a train in 2009 - there was a wide crossover with the group but some of the members of the train were not included in the group. The group ended in 2010 after the new myspace group setup made it impossible for the HTML layout to work. It coincided with a huge number of members moving to facebook and other social media websites. Everyone in Perfection Groups are Girls. They are all girls. In the sense that they all have vaginas which they are perpetually bleeding from. Even the boys, since you rarely see a straight man in a perfection group. The Burnbook The Innovative Quality Burnbook is where the members of IQ find photos of things/people that are considered ugly or imperfect and post them, along with a link to their profiles, and a comment describing why exactly they were posted there. You will find yourself in the burnbook if: *You piss off anyone in IQ. *You aren't pretty enough to join IQ. *You are strange/unusual, which makes you ugly. *You really do have some deformity that they find lulzworthy. *You huff kittens. *You have cancer. *You cosplay. *You cosplay Mana. Perfection Groups in the Media It has been rumored that Aesthetic Perfection has actually grabbed the attention of the news, during a broadcast in which newscasters addressed the problem that emo were being beat down by batshit crazy grannies and intolerant teens. However this is a rumor, and cannot be credited until proven true. There's More Than One Aesthetic Perfection? There is an electro band from Hollywood called Aesthetic Perfection as well as the perfection group. Both are lame and scene and pop up on Google when you search 'AP'. Things You Won't Find in a Perfection Group *Boys. *Normal People. *Originality. *Grues. *Pirates. *Cosplayers. *Fat People. *Your mom. *Chuck Norris. *You. *That guy. *Uncyclopedia. Things You Will Find in a Perfection Group *Photoshop. *Eurgs. *Scene kids. *Indie kids. *Ugly mistakes on humanity's part (aka, the members). *Drama. *Conceit. *Cosplayers. *Vaginas. *Conformists. *SIFs.